Kyouya in Love
by KandHforever
Summary: A Kyouya drabble about his first and only love. Kyouya with intended TamkXHaruhi


Hi! i own nothing!!

* * *

Have I ever been in love? Yes, once a long time ago.

A little girl came into my company with her mother and father today and asked me: 'have you ever been in love, Mr. Ootoori?' She was probably about 13. Just about too young to really know about that sorta thing, but her question made me think. Have I really ever been in love? Yes. I have.

It was about 10 years ago in my second year that I meet her. Well, actually the last year of middle school when I first saw her, but I really met her then. I immediately loved her. Or at least liked her. Of course I had to but her into debt to keep her there. I wanted to see her every day. Okay, I had to see her every day or I would have gone crazy. She was amazing. Nothing could faze her. Sadly, I thought the same until she came along. But she could faze me. I spent all of my time it seemed thinking of ways to make her life easier and maybe make her fall for me. I couldn't just straight up and tell her. No, that isn't what an Ootoori man does. He plots and takes chances. He doesn't use luck, because luck is for those who aren't smart enough to make their dreams a reality.

But I was a total stranger to this feeling. Never before, nor ever sense have I felt like that. I was truly blinded by her. I could hardly talk to her without going crazy with excitement. My voice would even occasionally go up an octave. Embarrassing. I developed a whole new taste in music. I went from hard rock to these sappy love songs that I would only listen to when I was alone. I was a fool hopelessly in love.

Yet, she never figured it out, and I eventually graduated. I thought about telling her, but my plans got a little messed up. And my stone heart hardened. I never really had a black hole where my heart should have been, I just couldn't communicate how I felt about her. And I was also worried that Father would approve and such…but I was most worried that she wouldn't like me. I've always dreamed of approval, but never really got it. I was confident, but at the same time scared of these feelings inside of me I just couldn't explain. I understood them, just couldn't explain them. So I kept them inside of me and got out of the way. If I was too scared to have her, I had no right to get in anyone's way. But I remember that day that I had the most doubt and regret.

The day she confessed to Tamaki. I was busily planning all day, just waiting for him to do something stupid so I could save the day. I wasn't kidding when I said that I was impressed with my own planning skills. When we reached the airport, I lied. I loved to watch heartfelt reunions. Okay, I didn't love them and they didn't move me all that much, but I did like seeing people who loved each other come together. And Tamaki knew that. And just said thanks and went on his way. And of course, I didn't stay in the car. I couldn't have. I had to see Tamaki be happy. And there she was, holding his hand next to him. I knew what she was going to do.

I could never get in their way of happiness. I could find my own and I didn't plan on getting everything I wanted. I never did. I was raised on that principle, I guess.

That girl was Haruhi and Tamaki's daughter. I just smiled and told her no. She giggled and said, "I really respect you, Mr. Ootoori. Giving up so much for the people, or person, you love even if that means you can't have them afterward. Mommy told me all about you and I think you lied. Surely you have been in love. You are way to compassionate of a person not to have been. Thank you for your time." And they left after Tamaki and I's business was done. He bought the business for me, or at least a part of it. I was reluctant but he said that Haruhi had suggested it. So I let him have it for half of the suggested value and he went on his way. Money isn't everything, and I've always known that. It only seemed that way because I wanted to flaunt my organizing skills. It isn't important to me, so why do I feel so down now? I just can't say no to her. I never have been able to. She is my only weakness.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this! I made this for all of those people who really understand Kyouya, or at least pretty well...he is a little hard to figure out.

REVIEW!! Please do!


End file.
